onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zweiter Stern rechts …
| vor = | nach = }} Zweiter Stern rechts … ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der zweiten Staffel. Zusammenfassung Emma, Mary Margaret und David machen sich auf die Suche nach Regina, als sie feststellen, dass diese – zusammen mit den Zauberbohnen – verschwunden ist. Trotz Neals Protest glaubt Emma immer noch, dass Tamara etwas mit Reginas Verschwinden zu tun hat. Mr. Gold denkt darüber nach, Lacey die Wahrheit über seine Fähigkeit, Magie auszuüben, zu sagen. Nachdem Rumpelstilzchen seinen Sohn verlassen und allein durch das Portal reisen lassen hat, findet sich der junge Bae im 19. Jahrhundert in London wieder und wird von der Darling Familie aufgenommen, mit deren Tochter Wendy er sich anfreundet. Inhalt Baelfire ist gerade durch das Zauberbohnen-Portal gefallen, er hört Big Ben schlagen und sieht in der Entfernung . thumb|Wendy Darling stellt sich vor.Sechs Monate später durchsucht er gerade den Abfall nach etwas Essbaren, als er ein offenes Fenster entdeckt. Er klettert hindurch und findet auch Brot über welches er sich hermacht. Doch wird er von einem Hund überascht und einem jungen Mädchen, welches vom Gebell angelockt wird. Sie greift zu einer kleinen Statue um sich zu schützen, doch erkennt dann das Baelfire nur hungrig ist. Sie bietet ihm auch den rest des Brotes an und stellt sich als Wendy Darling vor. Neal wacht auf als Tamara sich zum Lauftraining umzieht. Nachdem sie gegangen ist hört er Geräusche von draußen und verhindert, dass sein Vater einen Mann erniedrigt. Er behauptet das er sich kein bisschen verändert hat und das Henry der einzige Grund sei das er noch in der Stadt ist. Emma durchsucht mit David, Mary Margaret und Henry Reginas Büro. Es war unverschlossen und sie finden einen leergepflückten Bohnenstrauch, daher wissen sie das mit Regina etwas geschehen sein muss. Emma vermutet Tamara hinter Regina verschwinden, doch ihre Eltern wollen es ihr ausreden. Daher gehen die beiden zu Mr. Gold für einen Such-Zauber, während Emma in Tamaras Zimmer weitersucht. thumb|left|Greg mit Hook und der gefesselten Regina.Tamara kehrt in das Versteck zurück, wo Regina gefesselt liegt, sie zeigt Greg die Zauberbohnen die sie aus Reginas Büro mitgebracht hat. Greg zeigt ihr den Auslöser, welchen Tamara mit den restlichen Daten an die Zentrale schicken möchte um herauszufinden was das ist. Danach geht Greg zu Regina und schließt Elektroden an sie an. Er beginnt sie mit Elektroschocks zu quälen damit sie verrät wo sein Vater ist. Hook verläßt das Geschehen da sein Interesse nur der Tod von Rumpelstilzchen ist. Als Wendy Baelfire abermals etwas zu Essen bringt, wird sie dabei von ihren Eltern überrascht. Nachdem Baelfire erzählt hat das seine Eltern Tot seien gestattet Wendys Mutter das er bleibt. Beim durchsuchen von Tamaras Zimmer findet Emma Indizien das Tamara gelogen hat, doch Neal glaubt ihr nicht. Nachts ruft Wendy Baelfire zum Fenster und erzählt von dem Schatten der Nachts durch die Stadt fliegt. Sie erzählt das der Schatten magisch ist, was Baelfire alarmiert. Er erzählt das er aus einem Land kommt wo Magie überall ist und das Magie seine Familie zerstört hat. Er lässt sich von Wendy versprechen das sie nicht in die Nähe des Schattens kommt. thumb|Mr. Gold überlässt Mary Margaret eine von Reginas Tränen.In Golds Pfandleihhaus bitten David und Mary Margaret Mr. Gold um hilfe um Regina zu finden, als dieser ablehnt erinnert David ihn das Gold ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Dann schickt Mr. Gold Lacey aus dem Raum und vermischt eine von Reginas Tränen, welche er aufbewahrt hatte, mit einer von Mary Margaret. Er erklärt das, wenn Mary Margaret sich die Mixtur in die Augen träufelt würde, sie sehen und fühlen werde wie Regina. Lacey hat das Treffen belauscht und erkennt das Mr. Gold tatsächlich Magie ausüben kann. Zurück in ihrer Wohnung träufelt David die Mixtux in Mary Margarets Auge, zuerst scheint sie Wirkungslos, doch dann krümmt sie Mary Margaret vor Schmnerz da Regina gerade von Greg gefoltert wird. thumb|left|Wendy fliegt mit dem Schatten davon.Abends sieht Bae wie Wendy am offenen Fenster sitzt und auf den Schatten wartet, er hat ihr von seiner Heimat Neverland erzählt, wo man nicht altert, es keine Erwachsenen gibt und man sogar fliegen kann. Baelfire versucht sie zurückzuhalten und erzählt das Familie das einzige sei das wirklich zählt, doch Wendy fliegt mit dem Schatten davon. Am Strand suchen Neal und Emma nach Regina. Emma erklärt das es sie sehr verletzte das Neal sie verließ, dann treffen auf Tamara welche am Strand entlangläuft. Nachdem sie weitergelaufen ist gesteht Neal das er es jeden Tag bereut das er sich hat von August überreden lassen. Das er nicht nach ihr gesucht hat, weil er Angst hatte sie würde ihm nicht vergeben. Tamara kehrt zum Versteck zurück, wo Regina noch immer gefoltert wird. Die beiden erklären das sie für eine Gemeinschaft arbeiten die sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat die Welt von Magie zu befreien und das sie dies auch schon früher getan haben. Dadurch das Mary Margaret Sardinen gerochen hat kommt Emma auf die Idee das Regina in der Konservenfabrik an den Docks festgehalten wird. thumb|Traurig erzählt Wendy von Neverland.Baelfire hat vor dem Fenster geschlafen, er wacht auf als Wendy am nächsten Morgen zurückkehrt, doch sie behauptet es hätte sich länger angefühlt. Sie erzählt das bei Nachteinbruch alle die Kinder beginnen ihre Eltern zu vermissen und zu Weinen beginnen, doch der Schatten lässt sie nicht. Er ließ Wendy nur gehen, weil er einen Jungen will. Er wird zurückkommen um einen von Wendys Brüdern zu holen, doch Baelfire sagt das er dies nicht zulassen wird. Um seine Magie vorzuführen erschafft Mr. Gold eine Halskette für Lacey. Er erzählt auch das es eine Prophezeihung gibt nachdem jemand sein Untergang sein wird, doch Lacey erinnert ihn das er soetwas nicht zulassen kann, auch wenn es kompliziert ist. thumb|left|Emma und Neal durchsuchen die Konservenfabrik.Beim durchsuchen der Konservenfabrik treffen Emma und Neal auf Mary Margaret und David, dann trennen sie sich um weiter zu suchen. Tamara entdeckt die Eindringlinge auf der Video-Überwachung und verschwindet, Greg jedoch will nicht gehen bevor Regina ihm von seinem Vater erzählt hat. Schließlich gibt sie zu ihn getötet zu haben und das er an ihrem Camping-Platz begraben liegt. Dann dreht Greg die Elektro-Folter voll auf. Als in der nächsten Nacht der Schatten wiederkommt sind Baelfire und die Darlings vorbereitet, doch der Schatten löscht alle Lichter und als sie alle Verstecken bleibt der junge Michael stehen. Schließlich bietet sich Baelfire freiwillig an, wenn der Schatten die anderen in Ruhe lässt. Dann greift sich der Schatten ihn und fliegt davon. thumb|Neal droht erneut durch ein Portal zu fallen.Greg is gerade dabei Regina zu tode zu foltern, doch David taucht auf und zerschießt das Foltergerät, Greg kann fliehen da Mary Margaret sich erst um Regina kümmern möchte. Die beiden funken es zu Emma und Neal, nun ist Neal überzeugt das Tamara nichts damit zu tun hat doch dann schlägt diese Emma hinterücks nieder. Sie gesteht ihm gegenüber das sie ihn von Anfang an belogen und nie geliebt hat. Schließlich wird Neal von Tamara angeschossen, doch als sie ihn hinrichten möchte tritt Emma ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und kann sie auch überwältigen. Jedoch schafft es Tamara eine der Zauberbohnen zu werfen die sie von Regina gestohlen hat, Emma kann sich festhalten, Neal ist jedoch so schwer verletzt das er hindurchfällt. Greg gräbt im Wald nach den Überesten seines Vaters und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen findet er sie auch. Währendessen untersucht die Blaue Fee Regina, sie stellt fest sie sich ohne den Armreif wieder erholen wird. thumb|left|Captain Hook hat Baelfire aus dem Meer gerettet.In Neverland auf dem Weg zu einer Insel kann Baelfire den Schatten mit einem Streichholz verschrecken. Dieser lässt den Jungen vor Schreck ins Meer fallen, nach kurzer Suche fliegt er weiter zur Insel. Kurz daruf wird Baelfire von Hook gerettet und an Bord der Jolly Roger gebracht. Als Regina aufwacht gesteht sie das Greg und Tamara den Auslöser besitzen, eine Sicherung im Fluch, welche Storybrooke vernichten kann. Zeitgleich erzählt Tamara was ihr Hauptbüro über den Auslöser herausgefunden hat. Die beiden wollen zur nächsten Phase übergehen und Storybrooke zerstören. Märchenteil zeitliche Einordnung Die Folge schließt an an, direkt nachdem Baelfire durchs Portal gefallen ist. Alle weiteren Szenen etwa sechs Monate danach. Verbindungen * Mr. Gold will einen Mann zwingen seinen Schuh zu küssen, wie er es in machen musste. * Als Baelfire vom Schatten davongetragen wird zeigt der Clock Tower (heute ) 8:15 an, wie die Storybrooke Uhr während die Zeit still steht. * Die Szene in der Neal durch das Portal fällt ist ähnlich der in . Trivia * Der Titel ist zusammen mit dem Titel der folgenden Episode die Wegbeschreibung nach Neverland wie sie in Peter Pan vorkommt. * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Big Ben. * In besucht ebendieser die Darlings auf der Suche nach seinem Schatten. * Hook nennt den Namen seines Schiffes: Jolly Roger, wie in Peter Pan. Besetzung Quellen en:Second Star to the Right es:Second Star to the Right fr:2x21 it:Episodio 2x21 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2